


Bon Anniversaire

by Firestone115



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Personal Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Krystal knows it's Spy's birthday. He's had a rough week, and Krystal wants to do something nice for him, but what do you exactly get someone who seems to have everything?
Relationships: RED Spy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of because I feel like Spy deserves more love.

Krystal's heart jumped to her throat , she saw something she wasn't supposed to, something that was supposed to remain a secret. What was she to do with this information? With the way things were going, she was bound to slip this out, and she really could not afford to let that happen.  
  
Her fondness of Spy was starting to affect her job on the base, what on earth was she thinking?!  
  
The task was simple, as a Trainee, Krystal's job was mostly to help the mercenaries with odd work - related jobs on the base. Today she was helping the Medic organize his desk while he caught up on paperwork. It just so happened to have everyone's private files, and being the curious person she was she couldn't help but open the one with Spy's face on it, only to quickly close it after taking a small peek. She only got his birthday.  
  
She sighed and hastily walked away from the source that was eating away at her guilt and rushed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Why do I do this to myself.." sighing Krystal flopped on her bed face first into the pillow. It was supposed to be a secret. But now she knew it. Was she to feel happy or sad?  
  
"Hmmph! Mmph?" A voice muffled from the door behind her, it was her good friend Pyro. He skittered over and plopped right down on her bed next to her.  
  
"Hey Pyro... No I'm not okay," She sat up, sighing and looking at him. Her masked friend let out a sad muffle. Krystal confessed what had happened.  
  
"Mmpha, mmphhamm, mmmpmhmph mmph!" Pyro gently reasoned with her, patting her back.  
  
"You're right.. It was an honest mistake.. I mean Medic also knows.. Still I feel bad? Oh well," She leaned against the fire bug. Pyro giggled and mumbled something that made Krystal jump. He pointed to the calendar in front. It was only 5 days until Spy's birthday. Krystal decided to just leave it be.

XXX

Later that day, RED had a close victory, only 3 points were remaining, while Solly, Krystal and Demo fought off the BLU Engie and his awful nest of sentries, Scout was responsible for reclaiming the points.

Spy was in charge of infiltrating the base alongside Pyro to get the intelligence. 

It was difficult as BLU Engie had placed sentires near every point on the map, making it necessary for the entire team to work together. But as usual Scout had other plans. Instead of capping the points, he thought it would be better to go for the intelligence first and since he was the fastest he’d also have time to do everything else. However this only made things worse as Scout didn’t have the stealth necessary to infiltrate a base, he was loud, boisterous and shot right away by one of the prowling BLU Snipers, this alerted the resident BLU Pyro and he was cracking down for anyone who came near the intelligence. 

Back on the base it made things harder for Soldier and Demo; they now had to both cap the points and fight off sentries, Spy rushed into help them disguised as the BLU Medic and managed to sap all of the sentries. 

Krystal and Pyro couldn’t be more thankful, but Scout wasn’t. He was hoping the team would praise him for his move. 

“Oh sure! I risk my ass out ‘dere but the snake gets the credit?!” He protested. Krystal couldn't take it anymore at this point, she was tired of everyone crapping on the resident Spy, something boiled inside her and she snapped.

“ENOUGH! JUST ENOUGH! Every other day we do this same song and dance!” her voice quieted the re-spawn room that was just seconds ago abuzz with conversation. All nine mercenaries, including the Spy, who was a few meters away glanced at her expectantly. 

“Just stop. Just stop it. You’re impossible to work with, Scout,” Krystal spat. “This is _Team_ Fortress, not ME Fortress. Stop calling Spy names. Stop it, for once admit you’re wrong and co- operate,”

Scout knew better than to invoke her infamous wrath, and kept quiet. He was admittedly worried about being beaten by a girl. The others twiddled their thumbs, and cleared their throats awkwardly. They didn’t want to admit it but she was right, but hell would freeze over before their egos allowed them to defend the _Spy_ out of all people. 

“Da. Leetle girl is right. Scout should listen more,” Heavy stepped between the two and carefully separated them with his massive hands. An in - team fight was the last thing they needed.

“But today was long day, no fighting,” 

Krystal shook off Heavy’s arm and stomped away. Tired and exhausted, she was ready to go into her room, flop on the bed with a bag of chips. The only saving grace of today was the fact that tomorrow was the weekend. Sighing, she made her way upstairs.

XXX

Spy sat alone in his smoking room, flipping through an old copy of his Dapper Cadaver. He put the book away and took out a cigarette to light up, he needed it after today, even if he was a Spy he was still human and had feelings; it hurt that the others thought so little of him.

Except one.

His mind wandered to Krystal, he caught himself involuntarily smiling at her actions. It felt nice to be appreciated even a little. She could be hasty, even a little rash at times but her head was in the right place. She was sharp, observant, and genuinely cared about him. Plus she was doing quite well for a trainee. 

Then her green eyes came into his mind, they were large, expressive, and yet burned with determination. Her beautiful brown hair with rosy tints that would flow behind her. His chest fluttered upon remembering her gentle, calm gaze. 

“Non, mon dieu, I must remain professional… What am I thinking..? “ Spy realized what was happening. He rubbed his temples and took a small sip of his champagne. 

Despite being well versed at reading people, he wasn’t sure if Krystal would ever reciprocate his feelings. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her, not easily swayed by charms but rather by genuity. 

As much as he wanted to drown her in praise and affection he had to maintain his cold front, it was a part of the job after all, but that didn’t mean he could never show he appreciated her. Just as he was about to put his cigarette out he heard footsteps and a familiar voice. An opportunity! 

  
“As if my day couldn’t get worse, OF COURSE I have kitchen duty,” Krystal groaned. 

  
“Mmmph, mmrr phmft,” Pryo pat her on the back in sympathy. 

Spy sorted himself and smoothed over his suit, cooly making his way out, ignoring the flips in his heart, walking out of his room.

“Ahem, Krystal, a word if I may?” he beckoned her over, his shoulders back and eased to display he was open and welcoming. 

Krystal stopped after hearing the crisp voice out of nowhere, she turned around saw Spy, suddenly everything was alright. 

“Oh! Hey Spy, uh sure, did you need anything?” She took a few steps towards him. 

“I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you sticking up for me mon amie, but don’t waste your breath on Scout, he's not worth the waste of energy, ” He chuckled. 

“Though I must also say you’re doing very well as a Trainee, I was impressed by your performance today,” his blue eyes shining with genuine gratitude. 

Krystal felt her cheeks heat up like a sidewalk on a hot Texan summer. She looked down and brushed a bit of hair out of her face, wringing her hands together unknowingly. She tried to say something, anything but was lost in his sky blue eyes, she had never been in such close proximity to him.

Pryo giggled and snapped his fingers, bringing her back to earth.

“AH! Um it was nothing Spy. I just.. Couldn’t stand him bad mouthing you.. Someone had to say something.. NO one was so I did. Oh! Thank you, I really appreciate it. It means a lot to hear it from you, especially,” Krystal realized her mouth was running and clapped a hand over her mouth, she looked over to her left for some support from Pyro but he was already gone. 

The tension was thicker than the smoke that came out of the aformentioned’s flamethrower. Spy got a brilliant idea. He realized Krystal was still very much shy. 

"If it’s alright with you I would like to assist you with kitchen duty. It’s the only way I can properly thank you,’” He offered and walked to her side.

Krystal’s heart was beating a thousand lightyears per minute. 

“R- really!? I- I mean gosh only if you want to,” She spluttered, walking with him towards the kitchen.

“Oui , I insist! I will not have you clean up Scout’s messes alone!” he laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

“Aww Spy, er, how do they say in french? Merci Bow -coop?” She mispronounced. Spy laughed and shook his head, he thought she was precious.

“Non , non, merci, beaucoup,” he gently corrected her. “And de rien, it’s no trouble at all. So what are we making for dinner?”

“Let’s make pasta salad with a side of chicken, we haven’t had that in awhile.. And well it’s the only thing I can make,” Krystal chuckled. 

“Sounds good to me!” Spy smiled in agreement and walked with her into the kitchen to begin prepping dinner while the dining room was still empty. 

As Krystal got out the pots and pans she realized this was a perfect opportunity to get to know the Spy just a little better.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal placed the pasta to boil and took out the salad ingredients, setting them to the side until the pasta was done. Spy decided to work on the chicken, occasionally glancing over at Krystal to see if she was needing help, not that she wasn't capable of course, but he didn't want her to feel like she was being ignored.

"How do you want the chicken to be, Kristall?" He asked, breaking the silence. Krystal briskly turned around to respond.

"Lemon herb garlic! My favorite," She beamed. Spy grinned in turn, she had a contagious smile and captivating eyes. He applied the respective rub on it, he snapped himself out again. Her eyes were truly alluring. He could get lost in them forever.

"Hm! Quelle chance, that happens to be my favorite rub too!" Spy chuckled and placed the chicken breasts pan to fry. Krystal grinned and drained the pasta, carefully placing it in the bowl.

"Heh, you have good taste, Spy!" Krystal realized what she said and went pale as a sun-beached clam, why was she suddenly complimenting him like that? The guilt was slowly pecking away at her, he had been nothing but kind to her but she just HAD to sneak a peek at his file. She snapped out of it, she had to be strong. Like he seemed to be all the time..

The pasta was almost done but she figured it wouldn't hurt to have Spy look over it. Anything to have an opportunity to speak to him.

"Uh hey Spy you mind checking the pasta? I feel like I messed something up," Krystal beckoned Spy over. He took a fork and twisted the pasta, taking a bite.

"Hm! Non, not at all mon amie it's just right. You can put it in the salad mix!" He commented. Krystal grinned, happy to be praised for a job done right.

"That's a relief! I was worried it was over cooked" Krystal exasperated, and turned her back to wash her hands. Spy chuckled and took the bowl from Krystal to mix up the salad properly.

"You should give yourself more credit. You don't need to hold yourself to such high standards, because you're allowed to make mistakes like the rest of us, cherie," Spy said in the most uncharacteristically soft voice. Krystal stopped washing her hands, the water tap was still running, she looked over to him with teary eyes.

He had to fight the overwhelming urge to pull her into a hug. It shattered his hear to see her crying.

"... Spy.. I," Krystal stepped closer to him, looking right into his eyes. She reached her hand out to him.

"Hey, Spah, Kry-- Er, am I interruptin' something?" Engineer cut in to check in on dinner, only to see them almost holding hands. The pair quickly separated. Krystal went quiet embarrassed to the core. Spy realized he had to think quick.

"Nothing of that sort, toymaker! She just cut her finger trying to carve the chicken!" Spy quickly thought of an excuse. Krystal quickly shut off the water tap.

"Yeah, haha! Clumsy me!" Krystal said through gritted teeth. Engineer ignored the girl's visibly red face showing more than enough.

"Alright, alright. Just checkin' in. I'll leave y'all alone," He conceded and walked back into the dining room to set the dishes, chuckling quietly to himself.

Krystal and Spy didn't say anything to each other for the next several minutes. The doubts crept up in Krystal's mind once more.

 _"You really think he'd want someone like you? Pathetic! You're like a child to him! Look, he probably thinks you're such a creep and weirdo!"_ The ugly voice was getting louder and louder. Krystal knew better than to listen to it and muffled the voice out. 

Spy realized that this was just wishful thinking, what on earth was he trying to do by getting close to her? But a part of him wanted to try, after all she had done the same for him earlier that day.  
  
"Krystal, do leave the rest to me, you've had a long stressful day," he took the knife from her hand.

'Wh- wait are you sure Spy? I don't mind, really! If I'm doing something wrong you can show me, I'll learn! I promise!" Krystal protested, worried he thought she was lazy. Spy stopped what he was doing and briskly walked over to Krystal and pulled her into a hug, holding her head as it rested on his shoulder. He parted quickly and smiled at her.

It felt like a shockwave down her spine when Spy pat her on the back and held her close. His actions were enough to make her understand. Deep down Krystal wanted the hug to linger on a bit more but they would risk being caught.

"Thanks Spy, really," Krystal got a glass of water and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. It was nice for once, to have someone to see beyond her mask. She sighed in deep longing. Still feeling his arms tenderly around her.

Dinner went better than expected, Scout as usual didn't show up, but the Team ate without him anyways because this was work and not home. And he had probably crashed from drinking all that Bonk! 

"Say that was pretty darn good! Loved the chicken, Krys!" Engie complimented her. Krystal grinned.

"Thanks! Though well, Spy is also to thank, he made the rub, I got the pasta," Everyone glanced towards Spy expectantly. Engie just chuckled, Medic was feeling a bit unsure as Krystal was like his child. Was Spy trying to sweet talk her? He brushed the feeling off for now, not wanting to act hastily.

After dessert; some leftover brownies with ice cream, everyone went to bed.

XXX

Krystal sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get a wink of sleep, her only saving grace was that it was the weekend tomorrow. She tossed to her left side and everything that went wrong today flashed through her head like a broken projector.

"Okay okay. Calm down Krystal. Let's.. think logically. if.. he was really annoyed by you, you he wouldn't have offered to help during kitchen duty.. right?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly a loud thumping underneath her floor stopped her train of thought.

"MAGGOT IT'S LIGHTS OUT! TALKING TO YOURSELF HOURS DON'T START TILL 2200 HOURS!" Soldier boisterously yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ALRIGHT, SOLDIER, I GET IT YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!" Krystal hollered back and grumbled. She decided her energy was best saved for picking out a nice present for Spy. She smiled at the way he held her close, carrying those thoughts with her as she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to mention this is completely separate from my TF2 self - insert fic 'Be My Wings'

The weekend came and went by. As did Monday and Tuesday which seemed to drag on forever. It wasn't a coincidence that the announcer had kept Scout and Krystal separated for the week, each one working on a different side of the map. Unfortunately today was a loss for the RED Team, this time it wasn't anyone's fault. Still, in fear of being yelled at Krystal didn't bother hanging out with the others after work. She went to Pyro's room instead.

"Hey pal! Oh what are you doing?" Krystal entered his room and saw all the gift wrap around the room.

"Mmmphaa!!" Pryo clapped and waved hello to her and pointed to the calendar. It suddenly hit Krystal like a ton of bricks. Spy's birthday.

"Shit shit SHIT! Great! I haven't had time to go shopping at all!" Krystal exclaimed. Pyro pulled her into a hug and mumbled some words of reassurance and showed her a gift box that was yet to be wrapped.

"Oh? You want me to open it?" she asked and took the box. Pyro nodded and giggled excitedly. It was something he made. Krystal lifted the lid up and squealed in delight.

"AAWW HAHAAH! That's so cute! It's a little stuffed Spy Crab! He's gonna love it! Did you make this yourself?!" Krystal cuddled the plush and put it back in the box. Pyro shook is head and pointed up.

"Oh! Pyroland! Haha!" She giggled "Still I need to buy a gift for him, but what?"

"MMph Mampff?" Pryo piqued.

"What?! Pff, no I'm not getting him a hat! ... Hmm, I can't make him a cake either too suspicious and everyone would know," She pondered. Krystal sighed and sat on Pyro's bed.

"MMmmph? Mmmph" Pryo flopped next to her and took out a huge doll's brush, gently combing her long brown hair, seeing as it was a bit frazzled. Pyrovision made him see her as a living doll.

"I'm in bit of a conundrum.. I've been in Spy's smoking room before - no not the reason you're thinking - He wanted me to give him something, and.. I. I don't know what to get a man who already seems to have everything?! He's loaded!"

"mMPH! mmphffle!" Pyro advised and tied her hair into half ponytail with the rest of her hair down and skittered off to the closet to find Krystal something to wear.

"Oh... so you're saying that I don't have to give him expensive stuff to show my appreciation?... Hmm," Krystal pondered for a bit. "Still a small gift should be fine!"

Pryo nodded and gave her a thumbs - up. Holding up two pieces of clothing, a grey off the shoulder sweater with red straps, and leggings, the other a pastel white and lavender lace dress with matching jewelry. Krystal picked the first option, not too keen on dresses.

"Hey Pyro? Thanks," Krytal pulled Pyro into a tight hug. He giggled very loudly and hugged her right back, causing her back and upper shoulders to pop. "Ow.. heh, so what do you say we chill with some video games for a bit? I haven't had any time to relax!"

Pyro couldn't agree more and went to grab the Nintendo Gamecube that Krystal let him borrow.

That evening dinner everyone was doing their own thing so Krystal decided to order herself two medium pizzas. She placed her order and waited in the living room. 

"You are always breaking everyzhing you touch!!" A loud familiar French accent barked upstairs, followed by two heavy footsteps. Krystal's ears perked up, as she dashed towards the source of the noise

"WHADDYA WANT ME TO DO THEN!? I SAID I WAS FREAKING SORRY! I was just delivering a message from Hardhat!" Scout barked back. Just then Engie walked between the two men and separated them.

  
"Stop your yellin! Both of ya! What in tarnation do we have to do to keep y'all from brawling every two seconds!?!" Engie demanded, rubbing his head. Krystal walked closer but didn't say anything, carefully analyzing the situation.

"Scout broke my wine decanter! I've had it for decades but because you don't know how to knock and just slammed the door open, it fell off the shelf and broke! Imbecile!" Spy snapped, rightfully so.

"So?! It looks like a freaking weed bong you can get those for a couple bucks!" Scout argued back. Engie sighed and rubbed his head. An idea popped into Krystal's mind. But she would have to execute it as soon as the pizza was here. Scout left, only Engie remained. Spy went to go shut himself in his smoking room.

Just as Krystal was about to leave Engie stopped her. "Er, Krystal wait, Spy uhh left these in the living room. I've been fixing his shelf in my workshop and a few books were left behind! Thanks," He handed her the books.  
  
Krystal took a peek at them, surely she could look at some novels, it's not like they were super secret tomes or anything. She gasped when she recognized them, they had similar tastes in literature, her heart soared for a bit. She rushed upstairs but made sure to knock quietly on Spy's door, the last thing she wanted to do was piss him off.

"Um, Spy I overheard what happened.. It's okay if you want to be left alone but um I have your books," she said quietly. The door immediately opened to her surprise.

"Ah, it's you. Come in, please," Spy said, stuffing out his cigarette. Krystal wondered if she should say something, anything. 

"Here," She handed the books over to him. "I read that trilogy too, it's good" 

"Merci beaucoup madamois- Oh you have?!" Spy's interest was piqued. He closed the door behind them and let her into the room.

"Mhm! Heh read it all in a week, I was hooked!" Krystal beamed, ignoring her heart battering inside her rib-cage. "I take it you read the sequel too?"

"Non, I'm afraid not, but perhaps you'll let me borrow yours?" He chuckled and winked playfully. Krystal laughed.

"Oh no! Haha, I didn't get a chance to read it either. Well, um, I'll let you get some shut eye, goodnight Spy!" Krystal scampered out of the room before he could say anything. She knew exactly what to buy him.

The next day, after a mission Krystal braced herself, realizing how much she was risking but she didn't care, anything to see the Spy smile. Anything to make his life just a bit easier.

Pyro was there waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, his gift in hand ready. Krystal nodded and they both made their way to the recreation room.

"Spy? Er, good afternoon! Can we talk?" Krystal uttered out. The man glanced over to her from his book, not expecting anyone.  
  
"Oui, Krystal? Something you need?" He smiled at her, happy she was talking to him so often this week. Krystal walked over, a box behind her back and sat across Spy.

"So uh, I... I don't know how you'll take this but firstly I'd like to apologize, do you remember when I was doing Medic's paperwork?" Krystal felt her throat go drier than the surrounding desert.

"Yes.. but you don't need to say sorry all the time, whatever it is I will accept your apology" Spy frowned, she had a horrible habit of saying sorry all the time. Something he hoped to work if she chose to train under him...

".. Bon Anniversaire, Spy," Krystal handed him the wine decanter, alongside another parcel which contained the sequel to the trilogy.

Spy put his book down and glanced expectantly at Krystal, eyes wide with surprise but there was a gentleness emanating from them. He relaxed his shoulders to show her he wasn't angry.

"Is.. this a new wine decanter? K-krystal this is a wonderful gift, you didn't have to go through the trouble tho-"  
  
"No, I wanted to. I.. I wanted to show you I appreciated you but.. Didn't know how, and... well. Ah.. you're not mad at me for peeking at your file?" A hint of fear in her eyes, still.

"Non, why would I be? Medic knows, and I know you can keep a secret. I just haven't told everyone because I don't want my age being used against me, nor do I like surprise parties. And of course it would go against my line of work," He chuckled.

"Spy.. you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that!" Krystal beamed and relaxed her shoulders.

"But of course," He smiled. "You've.. done more than enough Krystal. I truly appreciate these gifts, but your companionship is already a gift of its own." Spy thanked the stars that his mask hid his blush.

Krystal looked at him expectantly "H-huh what do you mean Spy?" His expression softened.

"You see past the mask I put on.. You don't think I'm a cold - hearted back - stabbing snake," he snorted. Krystal laughed and shook her head.

"I'd never.. I mean.. it's a part of your job? You have to be secretive! The others don't understand, probably won't. But I'm glad I could make your day," It was Krystal's turn to blush.

Then, without hesitation, Spy leaned over and gently took Krystal's chin in his gloved hand. His beautiful aqua blue eyes locked onto her sea green eyes. It was the perfect moment.

"May I?" He smirked.  
  
"Wh- what. S- sp-- Y- sure!" Before she could say anything else all she felt was Spy's lips on hers, how his stubble scraped her tender face. Her brain turned into a pile of mush, unable to do or say anything but fling her arms around him and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Even if her heart were to burst out of her chest, she wouldn't have cared, being kissed by the handsome Spy was the best way to die.

He held her firmly by the small of her back. Deepening the kiss, he didn't want this moment to end. And judging by how Krystal had dug her nails into his suit she didn't either.

Krystal's head spun and before she could fall, Spy gently parted her lips so she could catch air.

Pyro watched everything from the surveillance room, giggling and happy that it went well. The Spy Crab skittered on him and clicked its claws. He had left the pair alone on purpose.

"..... " Krystal clung onto him, words were not needed for what they had conveyed. Stunned he felt the same way, nothing could ruin this moment.

A few minutes after Krystal got her bearings, he continued to hold her close and stroke her hair. 

"I love you, Spy," Krystal confessed. "Je t'aime," She placed several kisses on his masked cheek. Happy to call him hers.

"Je t'aime depuis un certain temps, mais je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer.." he whispered quietly in her ear. Krystal's eyes began to tear up.

"Would.. you care to join me for dinner?" He smiled at her and took both hands in his.

"Yes, yes I would" Krystal agreed.

Spy couldn't be happier, his birthday wish had come true. He may have been able to afford everything a man could possibly want, but even he knew true, genuine love didn't have a pricetag. And Krystal had also learned this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgskldfhe87wysuidfkj
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING


End file.
